piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson
[King Gamer Bow to the King 01:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screenshot 2010-07-14 21-00-07.jpg page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 16:48, July 16, 2010 Models Actually there is a message on my page by Sasank5678 regarding the models. Check it out, it tells you how to do it. I haven't done it yet. Nice contributions you have been doing for so long mate. On the skulls complaint you gave to Eliza. They are actually some changes that I wanted. When a page is edited the skull sign comes. Ship is for moving. B ehappy with Change! - Lord Midhav 10:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Pictures They were in the newsletter. Check my comment on your post. I put a new comment for your post about to to check the phase files.Please check it.Matthew26 01:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter the newsletter is mailed out each month to unlimited members. if you are not getting it, check you spam box and also make sure pirates online has your correct email. Hey Hi GamerPerson! Welcome to the best resource of PiratesOnline things on the web! The pictures were on the news letter that comes to every PiratesOnline Player. About your question about the signatures, Click to More at the top right corner of the screen and then click preferences. It uses the same code as the WikiText. To put talk at the end of your sig, put (talk) Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet ([[w:c: User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 15:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (You need to see this is Wiki Code to know what to type). I already knew that but thanks anyway! 'Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet' ([[w:c: User talk:Sasank5678|talk]]) 09:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fishing Spoilers Gamer, Someone pilfered some phase files that included the fish names, a set of pictures and a series of Helpful Hints. I then deduced the rest from the material. Some of the images were missing and i may have mixed up fish for name - but i wanted a head start. ''Eliza T. Creststeel 19:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow mate, where in the Phase Files did ye find the pirate Ship of the Line? How do you know whether it is a Ship of the Line? - Lord Midhav 05:53, August 17, 2010 Sorry! Sorry! Maybe I was a bit too harsh on you... Sorry for the threat! Something's been in my head lately... Keep up the good edits! Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet ([[w:c:PiratesOnline:User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 13:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Tormenta Translation Just to let you know, the word "Tormenta" means "Thunderstorm" in Spanish, "Tormento" means Suffering, or, quite frankly, "Torment" I got the translation "Thunderstorm Island" because there is no "de" meaning "of" so, literally, instead of meaning "Island of Thunderstorms" it's "Thunderstorm Island", just thought I'd clear that up so we dont end up constantly undoing eachother's edits. RobinYerloot 01:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You for Rollback! Hey King Gamer! I nominated you along with 2 others for Rollback. Currently Nicky and I are discussing of some formula for admins in this site. So I'd like to promote you to this for now at least... Check it here ..... - 'Lord Midhav' 07:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Icons Your blog about the weapon icons was listed three weeks ago (which is way too long for anything to be put off). The guidlelines that we have now ask for 70% for a revision to pass. We could do another vote that's more official (since the polls are inaccurate) but, I don't think there is a reason to wait. I looked at the coments that were left on your blog (ignoring the poll) and over 70% are positive. We already have mini icons on the skills pages(That were recently added without a vote)and also some on the weapon pages, so I don't think there is a reason to wait any longer. The Shaman Doll page is a good template to work from. It makes the icon and text into a table, so that the text isn't put off-center when the icon is added. NickyTalk Ship health How is it that you know the actual health of enemy ships? Warship 13:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that the graphs are correct, though? Warship 13:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry. Hey there is a new system of nomination that has come Gamer, so I'll have to re-nominate you mate. The only problem is, and I'm sorry of that, I will be inactive from from now TILL Sept 22nd (exams). I do not have the time to go through all your contributions. If I do, then I shall try. So is it worth the wait till Sept 22nd? I'm sorry if this has caused any (ok a LOT) of inconvenience with you. Regards - 'Lord Midhav' 15:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you understand. Thank you. No need to reply to this ;) - 'Lord Midhav' 10:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. I'll nominate you soon. - 'Lord Midhav' 08:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) FAN ART please see my fan art page and post your fan art pics or comment there thx-- 'Mcharshy' [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nomination with YOUR help Gamer. I have just found out that I have to nominate you only if you have a presentation of your Edit highlights. Please garner up enough info and admonish of it. Then only I will be able to nominate you for Rollback. I have done the same for Jz. Oh yes, vote for him while you're at it. - 'Lord Midhav' 13:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No no no Gamer... Those are the general highlights that many people would have... Even with what Jz has submitted he's facing a setback because many people have voted no to him. In fact, all that you gave me should be fitted into one point! You've done more than that, trust me... I can name a few points that I pretty much remember of what you've done. You need to go, back to your Contributions list and view everything with a keen eye. See all the major changes you've made, all the articles you've created. The pages you've moved to set the names right (''Hint, hint)... Come back to my talk page with a thorough read through of your edits and then place it in the edit highlights you've given to me. I will set everything right in the nominations once you've given the points. Savvy? - Lord Midhav 08:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol... Comment on any blogs you like.. There are no qualms about doing so. But I think you need to go to my blog for yer nomination and reply to some questions posed (unless you've already done that...) You have school now right? I'd like to meet you in-game soon during this week (Test, if you please? - Live doesn't work for me) - Lord Midhav 04:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Look at the way the Shaman doll page is coded now for the mini icon. It's a lot simpler than the version we originally had. It's the same code that we've been using on all the weapon pics that have been added. NickyTalk I'm on the Cove, Test, right now - Lord Midhav 14:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry I was inactive for sometime. School is starting on Monday. Yes i know, that happened even for Jz's nomination! I really don't know how, but the comments were just randomly disabled! It's either a glitch, or another admin's prank (which seems highly unlikely). Okay I renominated you. Now reply to it every day, ask for ppl to vote for you, and check whether the comments are on, kk? - Lord Midhav 08:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The Title ''CLICK ON IT Matthew DarkskullTalk 23:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hEY R U STILL LOOKING FOR THE BACKGROUND? here it is i made it smaller Wow Wow this is a strange moment. Well, I'm Flippers from the ToonTown Wiki. --Cyrus Legendsword 21:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC I was afk, I am back now. Check it soom. 23:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:wow Lol yea. But that video wasn't mine: it was from POTCO's official YouTube channel. It actually isn't anything new... much... they took all those clips from previous vids and in-game stuff. - 'Lord Midhav''' 14:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Phase i can't get m pveiw to open the bam i use the 1.6.2 version the 1.7.0 doesn't work right THOMAS (:>) 05:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Music Files I haven't added any music to the wiki, so I don't know. Midhav (he's on a break until April) and Kat were trying to add sound files once (Category:Music Tracks). I don't think they were able to get them to work though. You can probably find what you need by doing a google search. Sorry I wasn't able to help more. Good luck. NickyTalk 22:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. :D It was irritating only being able to list a few. If you find out how to add sub-topics, let me know. lol. NickyTalk 00:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Hey Gamer! Never realized you were here! Anyway... I'm gonna join this wiki too. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 11:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I never thought I'd see you on this wiki. Hey :) I just wanted to let you know that I deleted the blog comment you left. We have a list of wiki rules now that you should review. They are on our FAQ pag. Feel free to replace your comment, just make it so it's not stated in a way that breaks a rule (you can still make your point). Thanks, Gamer. NickyTalk